Love in Spring
by Blackrose06
Summary: Sasuke leaves for a mission, leaving Naruto devastated. Itachi tries to cheer him up by taking him on a vacation to the springs. Will things get heated up between them What will happen when Sasuke gets back. itanaru
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto tears It's my heart's desire to own IT AND I"LL TURN IT INTO A COMPLETE YAOI SERIES!

**Ok, for those idiots who don't know what yaoi is, don't even bother reading the story ok. I don't want any reviews saying eww or nasty. It's the twenty first century get with the program. Anyway plz review my story I'll be so happy and I'll write more and more and more and more! **

"I can't believe you! Why do you have to act this way?" Naruto tried hard not to cry but his body failed him. Tears filled his eyes.

"Stop it right now! You're embarrassing me." Sasuke noticed people had begun to stare. They were outside his house. Even thought there were only a few people passing by they looked at naruto and him with curiosity. Even though everyone in th village knew Naruto and Sasuke were going out. They barely showed it in public.

Naruto didn't care if people were watching. "That's all you ever care about, isn't it? The way you look in front of people. You barely care about OUR relationship!" His voice was raspy and wether it was from anger or pain, Naruto was shaking as he spoke.

"That's not true and you know it!"

"You're always taking missions, even the ones you don't have to take, so we barely have time for each other. We try to hide our relationship from everyone else even though they already know about us. You're always acting cold and you barely let me know what you're thinking or feeling. You never tell me anything. The only time you say you love me is when we make love, but during the day it's as if I don't even exist. . . as if I don't matter. . . And now your going to be away for a mission for FOUR months. FOUR MONTHS! WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT US? WHAT ABOUT-"

Sasuke's hand made contact with Naruto's cheek. Naruto touched his burning cheek with his trembling hand. "Yo- you slapped me?"

"You were getting out of control, again. These past few weeks, it's been unbearable. I can't stand to be around you. I feel like my head is being hammered when I'm around you. Can't you see why I'm taking this mission? It's to be away from you. I'm sorry but . . . I need some time on my own."

He touched Naruto's cheek lightly and kissed it. "I'll come back. . . so don't worry." With that he left Naruto in the sidewalk and went back inside. Naruto left, crying. He loved Sasuke, but it caused him so much pain. To be with him, it was as if his heart was burning with love and pain as if they were both fighting for his heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That was harsh. You shouldn't have talked to him that way." Itachi sat next to Sasuke. They were in the living room watching T.V. They lived alone in the big house. Since their family had died in a fire, they only had each other left.

"I don't care! He has to know the truth. It's just. I can't take it anymore. I love him but- just recently he started to change and I just can't stand to be around him."

"You're trying to push him away in a way that's really hurting him. The village kept treating him badly all these years and when he finally thinks he has someone who loves him, you push him away. Imagine how it would feel if everyone rejected you."

Sasuke stood up and left. "You're not my mother. SO don't tell me what to do."

"I'm your brother and if you treat him this way. You'll lose him. You're not the only one who' in love with him."

"But I'm the only he loves." Sasuke got up and was about to leave for his bedroom when he heard Itachi whisper. "But time changes everything. Even the heart's desires."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger. "He would NEVER do that. . ." With that he left for his bedroom ignoring his brother's snicker.

"That's where your wrong Sasuke. . ."

**Sorry it wasn't much, but there WUZ a reason why Naruto acted like dat! Won't be a surprise to the people who are smart. But to those who are new and aren't used to the ways of Yaoi You're in for a big ONE. But you'll have to wait to find out evil laugh**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE THE STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

_**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 2 please read and review! And as I said before I don't own any Naruto characters.**_

_**Itachi's POV**_

I was eating breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to open it. I pretty much had an idea who it was. I opened the door to find Naruto looking down on the ground, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes, but it wasn't doing much good.

"He left didn't he . . . " He said it in a whisper, I gave a small sigh. I could tell by the way he was shaking that he was trying hard not to cry.

"Come in, I made some breakfast, it'll do you some good." Naruto silently followed me to the dining room and didn't say much as he ate. The truth was, I was one of the people who loved Naruto. I loved him the same way he loved my brother, even more. But it was useless, he had chosen my brother. Even though I swore to tell him how I felt when I came back from my last mission, my brother had beaten me. When I came back, they had already started going out. I had been heart broken but it didn't stop me from loving Naruto.

I was always there for him when Sasuke wasn't. My brother had noticed this and was really overprotective of him, but now. It wasn't as if he didn't care. "I'm sorry to barge into you like this."

"It's ok. I don't have much to do. I'm on vacation right now. What better way to spend it then to helping a friend in need."

Naruto smiled weakly and hugged me. I gently held him in my arms. I couldn't help but breath in his scent. I wanted him to be mine. Sasuke didn't deserve him. Naruto didn't deserve this. He needed more.

"Naruto . . ."

"Yes . . . "

"We could go on a vacation you know. It might take your mind off of things. I'll take you to the hot springs. I could get us some reservations easily." Naruto closed his eyes and rested for a bit._ It might do me some good . . . _

"Ok . . . "

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Wow. This is so cool. I never went to a hot spring a fancy as this one. The bedrooms are so big and we have maids. This is so cool." I smiled happily putting my things away. We were going to stay here for a whole week and I couldn't wait to take a nice hot bath. Lately I've had an unsettling stomach. I don't know why, but I do.

I've been more careful of what I eat but it can't be helped. For some reason though, my stomach had been ok since I came here with Itachi. He was so nice. He was different from Sasuke. He showed his emotions a little bit more and he never turned me away. I did feel a little guilty though. I knew that Sasuke didn't like me hanging out with Itachi that much but . . . Itachi was so nice. I hadn't been able to refuse.

Itachi sat on my futon. He had already finished packing. "I knew this trip would do you some good. It usually brings one's spirit up. You want to take a bath later. Not much people here around this time of season so it'll be pretty private."

"Ok, let me get things ready!"

_**Itachi's POV**_

I was already taking a bath when Naruto came, with only a bath towel around his hips, covering him all the way to his knees. I had to fight the urge to hug him. Even though he was only 16, you could see his muscles gently formed and some battle scars as well. I ping of jealousy rose when I saw a small bite marks on his collar bone. My brother's work no doubt.

"This is so great. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, you needed to get out more."

Naruto eyes saddened, and I saw his eyes fill with tears again. "Naruto . . . " I took him in my arms once more. I caressed his back as I gently tried to calm him down.

"Thank you Itachi sob you always seem to know how to make me feel better."

"Naruto I . . ." I couldn't finish. I felt his soft lips touch mine. I could taste his tears as our kiss deepened. I held him closer making sure not to hurt him.

ok imagine thunder sounds because I can't really write them down. I felt droplets of water start touch our bodies and we pulled away. Loud thunder and heavy rain filled the sky. We got up and ran inside with our wet towels.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I . . . " Naruto was blushing and I realized why. We had just kissed! "I think I should go to my room. I don't feel well."

"Yeah, you might get a cold." As he went inside, Guilt and joy spread through my body. I loved Naruto more than anything and I loved the way we kissed but I knew this brought him pain. He would feel guilty after this, especially when he saw Sasuke.

_**Ok, that's all for now, not much happening here but you're in for a good one in the next chappie. See you there **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm taking story request so please if you have one include. **

**1. The anime or manga ( I know most of them, so don't worry and If I don't I'll look it up , I have so many story ideas I can pretty much write about any anime/manga)**

**2. The couple**

**3. Things you might not like ( yaoi, Yui, Pregnant males, stuff like that)**

**spoiler** - THIS story will be male preg. So please if you don't like it, don't read because I don't like readers who say stuff like I don't like this type of stuff because then you shouldn't bve reading it in the first place.

Thunder and lightning filled the night sky as I spent the night in my room. I couldn't sleep. For some reason, I kept having nightmares. Sasuke was there, screaming at me. . . everything else was dark. . . I couldn't move and I watched Sasuke walked away. . . and then everything fell to darkness. . .

BROOM! BAM! "AH!" I sat up, sweat rolling down my cheek. "Oh god. . ." I sat up, my body felt tired but it was as if my mind wouldn't let me fall asleep. More thunder could be heard outside and even though I hated to say it, I was scared. . .of Sasuke, of temptation, and pitifully this storm.

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. I sat up to find Naruto standing in the doorway of my room. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I. . . I'm sorry to wake you but. . . It's just that. . . well. . . I was wondering if you let me sleep with you tonight. . . This is kind of embarrassing but. . . " BRRAM! Naruto jumped lightly at the thunder. I hid my smiled. It was a bit amusing to see him in such a way. Usually he acted like he had nothing to fear. After what had happened today, I don't know if I could hold myself back, but I could never reject him.

"You can sleep with me if you want." Naruto blushed lightly and avoided my eyes. He looked a bit relieved and slowly went over to my bed and went under the covers. I smiled, I couldn't help but pat his head slightly.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I could feel naruto smile deeply. Little by little I could feel him getting closer, or was it me? I don't know but without even realizing he was in my arms. His head resting on my chest. My arms around his body. His leg wrapped around mine. I closed my eyes as I took his presence in. I wanted to hold him like this forever Forget about everything else.

Little by little I could feel him moving once more. . . Until. . . I felt a light touch against my lips. . .and they were his. . .The lips which I had craved for. . .the ones, that until a while ago, had been forbidden to me. . .by the one I called . . . my brother. . .

**Oooh, what will happen? What WILL happen? please review Sorry it took me so long, too much homework and then My computer wouldn't let me go online. I was so mad really, anyway please send out your story requests everyone remember to include the things on the list.**

**ALERT! ALERT! I might not be able to update around Oct 25- Nov. 2 because I will be moving so it will take a while to get the internet but never fear this is an estimation so its not final and When I do update I will be sure to put up a few chapters for my sotries and maybe new ones if I get requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

**Hope you like it, I dont own any characters and next chappie will include a flashback explaining how Sasuke and Naruto ended up together in the beginning and why Itachi gave him up please review and thanx to my loyal readers**

My body burned with the feeling of ecstasy as our kiss deepened. They had a sweet taste of distant ramen. I savored the moment before I made my next move. I bit lightly on his lip and slowly he gave me my entrance, a privilege that until now had belong to one other person. . .and until now, had been his, but not for long. . .

I tasted him, never wanting to forget the taste of his touch, his lips, his whole being. I wanted more, I wanted his heart, his soul, and his body. I wanted to make him mine, swallow him whole, never letting him go. I wanted him to be forbidden to all others except me. . .and I was willing to fight for him.

I knew that after tonight. . . we would never part. . .what happened next. . .was but a forbidden love unfolding as two bodies became one under a rainy night. Knowing that when they woke they would have to face the consequences but they would not be alone. . .not anymore.

My hands swiftly managed their work. In matter of minutes we were both lying in my bed naked, our bodies touching in pure ecstasy, showing no signs of stopping. My lips not part of his body untouched, slowly from the neck they traveled down to the one which they most desired. Lightly kissing his manhood, Naruto let out a groan of pleasure, no longer being able to hold back.

I smiled pleasantly as I started to work. Slowly and pleasurably I swallowed it whole, sucking and savoring this wonderful delight. I felt Naruto's hands touch my hair and slightly pressed my head against his manhood. I did not deny his wishes, I never could, I never would. I did as he pleased and soon I gain a wonderful prized. I swallowed it whole, licking what was left bit by bit.

I kissed his lips one more time only letting go for air. I gently parted his legs and place myself. Before entering I whispered in his ear what I had always wanted to say. "From now on you are forever mine . . .as I am yours."

Naruto eyes were in a daze he wrapped his arms around me and cried out in joy of pain and pleasure. I wanted to make him forget everything else. Want him to forget everyone. His breaths deepened as our bodies dance in the making of love, our bodies united. . . becoming one.

I felt him give a sigh of pleasure as he held on to me. I gave him one final kiss letting him rest on my chest our legs wrapped around each other, Sasuke had lost. I knew that after today I could never let him go. . . not like before. . .

**Ok, sorry this chappie is short and it took so long, i will promise that i will update more. Tears please no fireballs and please review, to those who DO NOT REVIEW I will banish thee and personally send the next chappies to the people who do review and I mean it!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPPIE 5

**Ok, new chappie. I hope you guys like it Anyway, In the past Sasuke and naruto were 15 and Itachi 18. In the present Sasuke and naruto 20 and itachi 23. Thank You for the reviews and please review when you finish. It'll inspire me to update more**

"Oniisan! Guess who's coming over today? Naruto, Were going to train in the woods." Itachi looked as his little brother with little amusement. Even though he appreciated Naruto hanging out with his brother, he didn't like his brother training too much. Lately, Sasuke had been sick and his heart was somewhat frail. The doctors had said it would talk sometime before he got better." Little bro, Why don't you take it easy for a while? Father will get angry."

"You always say that! What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll have no other choice than to take Naruto away from you.'

"Whatever. One day i'll beat you at your own game."

"Please, Sasuke you know what the doctors say. You'll get better when you get older so please."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll take it easy." Sasuke sat down next to Itachi. "Oniisan, is it wrong to love someone. . .who's different. . . ?" Itachi looked at his brother in curiosity. He hoped that what he was trying to say, was what he was thinking right now.

"Sasuke are you trying to say you love . . ." DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

"Ah, that must be Naruto, I have to go."

"Sasuke! Wait!" Sasuke ran out of the room and out of the house before he could finish. His eyes started to sting but he couldn't hold them in. If what he thought was true, then. . .He would have no other choice than to give up. . . on the one he loved.

Itachi ran through the hospital hallways until he finally reached room 203. He opened the doors so quickly and echoing Bang rang through the walls. "How's Sasuke?" Itachi saw Sasuke sitting in a bed with Naruto sitting next to him. Sasuke was asleep, but Naruto was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"How is he?"

"He'll be alright. He just fainted and he was having some trouble breathing ut the doctors said he'll be ok as long as he gets some rest."

"Naruto. . .Thank you for bringing him here."

"Don't mention it. He's my closest friend and I care about him."

"Naruto. . .do you. . ."

"He confessed to me today. . ." Naruto's body started to shake Fear, regret and guilt spread through his eyes as he tried to hold back his emotions and his tears. "He told me how he felt and yet, I couldn't give him an answer because I. . .I think I'm in love with you itachi."

"Naruto. . .I" What could he do? He had loved Naruto for so long but now that he knew. . .He clenched his teeth. What he was about to do. . .was going to be hard for both Naruto and him.

"Naruto. . .we can't be together. . .I don't love you. . . so it will be best that. . .you forget about me. . ."

"Itachi. . .I can't, I'm sorry but. . ." Naruto didn't finish. Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto and gave him a deep kiss before performing a secret jutsu. Naruto lost his conscience. . as well as his memories. . ."I'm sorry. . ."

Itachi left the room after placing Naruto in the chair. After he left Sasuke opened his eyes. The scene playing over in his mind.

**Hoped you like the chappie of the past. I didn't know the age difference between Itachi and Sasuke so I made it up so it will fit better for the story. Sorry, please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6**

**Hey everyone , sorry for taking so long but I had writer's block i didn't know what to do so i had to think about it a lot. Anyway after that I actually wrote it down on paper but never got to typing it. I get lazy with it so'm sorry. That's why I can never update I get to lazy when it comes to typing it from a paper. And yet I can only come up with good chappies when I'm not at home, too many distractions. Please READ AND REVIEW. Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

They drove back in silence. They were heading back home, back to reality. Naruto didn't know what he was going to do when he saw Sasuke. How could he tell him what had happened between him and Itachi?

Naruto let out a small groan. He would do anything to get out of the car, to just disappear.

"you don't have to worry. . . If anything happens . . . I'll protect you." Naruto looked at Itachi. Itachi's eyes pierced right through him. Even his heart stopped beating for a second. Anger started to rise within him.

"how could you just say that? He's your brother! Do you realize what we just did?"

"Of course. . . But I don't regret it. . . I love you Naruto, more than you could ever know. I won't ever let anyone take you away. . . not even my brother."

Without thinking, Naruto opened the door and ran as fast as he could. Itachi stopped the car, the tires skidded through the black pavements and he almost crashed into a nearby tree. Itachi got out and ran towards the direction Naruto went.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Uchiha! Is it true? Are you really quitting this mission? You're leaving us and it's barely been a few days. We really need you out here. Why won't you stay?"

Sasuke gave the officer an evil glare, why did he have to waste his time explaining things to a low rated officer like him. His intentions had never been to stay long. He had more important things to do back home.

"I have better things to do than sit around here waiting for a low rated mission to be over. I'm not going to waste my time with such low level ninjas. For a jounin you sure are weak. . . . but so is everyone else here."

The man didn't say anything as he watched Sasuke leave. He knew he couldn't stand up to Sasuke, one of the most powerful ninjas in the hidden leave village. He knew that without him, they would be facing one of the most dangerous missions they ever faced.

"Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!"

"I'm over here." Naruto's tired voice was filled with pain. Itachi walked over to the edge of a small cliff. Naruto was on the ground hurt. He must have slipped while running away.

"Naruto, Stay right there, I'll help you get out." With a small jutsu and a puff of smoke, Itachi appeared next to Naruto in a second.

Naruto smiled a bit but couldn't get up. "I think my leg's twisted. I deserve it for being such an idiot. What I did to Sasuke, is unforgivable."

"Naruto . . . If you don't want to be with me then, all you have to do is say it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ita. . . Itachi . . ." Naruto lost consciousness as Itachi lifted him up and took him away.

"I'm sorry Naruto . . . I didn't want you to suffer, not because of me."

Naruto regained consciousness in the hospital. He slowly looked around the room. Everything looked plain. The room had white walls and only a few pieces of furniture and medical machinery was there. There were two chairs beside his bed but only one was occupied. Itachi sat there quietly looking at the ground. "Itachi?"

Itachi looked up at Naruto with worried eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy bit I'll be ok, don't worry, and you?"

"It doesn't matter . . . back then when I saw you on the ground, hurt. I was so worried. It was all my fault. If I hadn't . . .then maybe you wouldn't have."

"It wasn't your fault. I ran out on everything. I guess I couldn't take it. I had been in love or obsessed with Sasuke for so long that now I don't' know If I could live any other way. I'm afraid of what he'll say . . . of what he feels . . . of what I feel. I don't know if I could live another day like this. I don't know if I could choose."

"No matter what or who you'll choose. I'll accept it. I loved you for so long Naruto and I don't want to lose you now that I've had you in my hands but I don't want you to suffer. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Itachi stood up and softly caressed Naruto's cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and gently touched his hand. "I know. . . I'm so confused . . . I don't know what to do."

"Well, Well, Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" Sasuke stood in the middle of the doorway with piercing red eyes and a glare only thrown at the one person he had ever seen as a rival, Itachi . . .

**That's all, next chappie will be coming soon and so will a new story. This one will be called A lesson in Love another Itachi and Naruto story. I hope you'll like it. I hope I can add something new to it, something rarely seen in stories, but I have to find it first so please be patient. Please review everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**Hey everyone bows down Im so sorry for taking so long its been a busy new year, please no fireballs. I'll try to dedicate to fanfics more, sorry. A new idea came to mind and it's more original not a fanfic and I get hooked on writing down new stories.**

"_Well, Well, Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" Sasuke stood in the middle of the doorway with piercing red eyes and a glare only thrown at the one person he had ever seen as a rival, Itachi . . ._

"Sas...Sasuke, but I thought you were on a mission." Naruto's startled impression didn't surprise Sasuke, he frown in disapproval.

"The mission turned out to be easier than I though and I came back early. I was surprised to find out that you were in the hospital because of some accident , but more surprised to find out that my brother Itachi had something to with it. What happened Naruto why were you hurt?"

Naruto looked a little worried and he looked over to Itachi but his face showed no emotion, even his eyes were blank, maybe even cold. Naruto sighed, not knowing what to say he just looked away from Sasuke. An awkward silence filled the room and it took all of Naruto's strength not to scream out what had really happened.

"I see, so no one is going to say anything?" Sasuke's eyes wandered over to Naruto who once again looked away. "There's something more to all of this situation then you're letting on, could you have already found out what's going on?"

With this, both Naruto and Itachi looked up with curious look. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. He walked over and took naruto's hand into his. He looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and gave him a small kiss upon his cheek. With this, he smiled over to Itachi and said " Naruto... is expecting a child, our child. It seems that he's three months pregnant."

Itachi froze in place. _Pregnant? _Naruto was pregnant? " But how could it happen?" Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not even a girl! How can I be pregnant?"

"It seems that because you hold the nine tail demon fox you have that ability. Which means we will soon have a child." Naruto eyes wandered over to Itachi who did not look up. He was looking at the ground, his face wore no emotion but naruto knew what he was feeling and it almost tore him apart to see him this way. It wasn't fair, Itachi didn't have a chance. Naruto was having Sasuke baby.

"You must be surprised brother, you're going to have a nephew or a niece." Itachi stood up without looking at Naruto and stared right into Sasuke's eyes. "Congratulations, I hope both of you will be happy with your new child. I'll be leaving now, you two probably want to celebrate alone." Itachi gave a small nod and left. Sasuke frowned a bit, he knew his brother was suffering but Sasuke could not let Itachi get him down. He had finally found a way to secure his bond with Naruto.

Sasuke looked over to naruto who seemed to be a bit tired. He looked over to Sasuke, unlike Itachi, he couldn't hide his emotions well. Sasuke read them like open book, sadness, pain, and worry appeared his face. "I though you would be happy finding out that we would be having a child."

"I'm a little light. headed that's all. I had a pretty big fall but I'm not easily hurt, I'm a ninja after all. Or I was, I don't think I'll go on missions for a while, not after this." Naruto forced one of his usual smiles but all efforts failed after a while. "I never thought things would go this way... What will happen after this? Will we live together...or.."

"You will move out of your house, starting today , you and I will be living together. Out child is the most important thing right now and he is to be an Uchiha after all, he'll need to live in a proper home."

"What about itachi?"

"What about him? Our house is large enough for all of us. . . unless there's another reason why it troubles you." Naruto shook his head quickly.

"It's nothing! It's just that Itachi might not be so comfortable with me moving in an then having our child live with us."

"Our child is also his nephew/niece. You don't have to worry about him. Just get some rest. I'm going to talk to the doctor about your condition. I need to see when you'll be released from the hospital so I can get things ready."

"Ok..." Naruto watched Sasuke leave as tears started to appear. Silently, he let tears swell up inside him and he couldn't help but cry. He had just lost Itachi forever, he couldn't leave Sasuke not after this. Even if he hadn't been pregnant could he have left Sasuke? Hadn't he always wanted to be with Sasuke? When had he started to feel this way about Itachi? Why couldn't he help but feel it wasn't something new? Why?

Itachi ran as far as he could. He could barely see where he was going. His vision was blurry, tears just kept coming to him and he couldn't stop them. His brother had finally won. He had finally managed to find a way to keep naruto, they were going to have a child. A CHILD! Sasuke's child, Sasuke's child. Those words kept coming to him over and over. They tormented his thoughts like blades cutting up every part of his mind.

In a few months Naruto would give birth to a child and everything would be lost. His feelings would mean nothing, his life... was going to be nothing. Droplets of rain started to fall and he stopped running letting the rain wrap around him drenching him with cold water. He cried out in pain, in anger, and in sadness. He had lost everything, what was there left ? Nothing. Itachi stood there, his numb, he felt himself lose conscienceless. But before he did, he saw a bright light come his way, he realized hew was on a roadway but had no energy to move. He closed his eyes and imagined death. Would this be the end of his life? If it was, then he didn't care? Everything was gone. He could never go back anyway...

**I must say this was hard, I was usually going to leave it short because I'm the type who looks to write short chappies, sometimes, but I promised my readers a long chappie, I'm sorry it wasn't too long but I thought I would ruin it if I made it longer sorry, I will try to update more maybe in a week or so, please be patient and please REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note : Hey everyone sorry I haven't been on for a long time It's just that I tend to leave things off for a while and now that I look back at my stories I'm a bit worried If I'll be able to write that good again --' I don't read much yaoi cuz im always so busy but I'll try my best so don't worry._**

**_ANYWAY THIS IS MY NEW AND EDITED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER B/C I DIDN'T LIKE MY LAST CHAPTER. Oh, I changed the baby's name to Akemi Takumi, but I like Takumi better so I'll call him Takumi _**

**CHAPTER 8**

I though holding on to you was the hardest things I had to go through, but I was wrong… so wrong. The day that you left was the day I had to let go, and that tore me apart. My heart was shattered and into nothingness and I could see nothing but darkness. Had you not been my light I would not have been left in the dark. But when I thought everything was lost…a light began to shine.

A smile began to show and small hands reached out towards me. His eyes were dark blue just like yours and his face can only be yours. I held him in my arms and I knew it right there and then. My new light was the gift you left behind.

Naruto woke to -- crying. He got up to prepare his bottle and walked backed to his son's room. He held him in his arm and fed him the warm bottle of milk. His soft and pale skin shone with the sunlight that peeked through the room. Naruto smiled as he lightly brushed Takumi's hair. It was dark as night, like his father's, but messy just like his hair. He looked so much like his father…

Naruto sighed; Takumi's father… the one person who Naruto had truly loved. If only he hadn't realized earlier. He could have stopped him. He would have known the truth. But that day, he left the hospital and the village… Naruto wasn't able to tell him. He left after he found about the new life inside Naruto. The reason why he had left was the only reason why he still held on to him. Even if meant waiting forever he would wait, along with his son, they would wait for his return, Itachi's return.

Sasuke didn't know the truth about their "son" but he knew how Naruto felt. They had never been the same way. The only reason why they were together now was because of their "son". His son needed a home but Naruto knew the day when he would tell his son the truth will come. But for now, Naruto knew that he had to remain silent. For the sake of his son he would stay by Sasuke's side, until he came back….

--

THREE YEARS LATER

"Takumi where do you think you're going?" Naruto ran after his three year old son. Takumi now a young toddler was able to run at a quicker speed than most boys his age. He had inherited a powerful chakra that enabled him to be faster than usual and unfortunately, he had inherited Naruto's habits. Takumi laughed as he watched his "mommy" trip over a few sacks of merchandise on the floor.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? You're ruining my merchandise! How are you going to compensate my losses."

"WHAT! Nothing's broken, they're just sacks." Naruto frowned as he looked into the old man's eyes. He was having a hard time already. He didn't need some old man bothering him with useless things.

"Don't worry…I'll pay for whatever's broken." Sasuke walked over and handed the old man some money. "Here this should be enough, after all, there's nothing that's ACTUALLY valuable in here."Sasuke walked over to the pottery Takumi was standing on and grabbed him before Takumi could react and run away again.

Takumi pouted but his struggle soon gave away. "Here, you should be more careful. He's your son after all. He's just as energetic and problematic as you."

Naruto took Takumi in his arms and defensively said, "Hey, he's also an Uchiha you know." Takumi smiled and played with Naruto's hair. He no longer felt like running away, he was starting to get hungry and his father soon agreed. "Hey let's stop to eat. I'm really hungry and I bet Takumi is hungry as well. Right Takumi, you're also hungry aren't you?" Takumi smiled and pulled Naruto's hair.

"Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Alright we'll go and eat." Naruto scowled a bit but he didn't have the energy to fight anymore. He had been chains Takumi all over town just a few minutes before. Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto and his son play.

"We're here, the ramen is pretty good in this place." Naruto smiled and they walked in to order some food. It was a bit crowded but they managed to get a table. The waiter came and took their orders. After the meal, they walked around the festival. Naruto helped Takumi play in most of the games while Sasuke watched them silently. Sometimes it seemed that Sasuke hadn't changed after all.

It was late in the afternoon when they started to walk back home. Naruto was tired from the festival and Takumi joined him in unison as he slept in Naruto's arms. "He looks so innocent when he sleeps, doesn't he Sasuke? Who could imagine that such a young boy could have so much energy?"

"Look who's talking. If I remember well you always gave everyone a headache. You were always pulling some type of prank and you always tried to skip class."

"he he, but that changed after we became ninjas. We had to stop fooling around so much and then we had Takumi so I couldn't be so reckless before. Everything change so much."

"Not really…only you did." Sasuke didn't look at Naruto. He looked straight ahead and kept walking. They both stayed silent even when they reached their house. Naruto left Takumi in sleeping in his room and walked back to his room. He slept in the bedroom next to Takumi's just in case and he shared it with Sasuke. Sasuke was already in bed asleep. Naruto took off his slippers and went to sleep.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't wake at the ruffling sounds by Takumi's window. It slid open; a dark and tall figure slipped in and walked over to Takumi's bed. His hand covered in dark gloves slightly touched Takumi's head. The child sighed and he snuggled closer to the comforting hand. Before the stranger could react he suddenly opened his eyes. "Daddy?"

**_Hope you like it remember to post a review and I found my Usb so I can update more. Remember I don't own any of the characters except_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long with everything but I just keep getting distracted. Remember I only own Takumi, Itachi's and Naruto's child (YAY, now if he was only real --).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_Why…_

_Why do you touch me this way? Why do I feel as if I could never let go of you? I want to have you inside me and never let go…hold me…kiss me…and never let go…_

Naruto opened his suddenly "Takumi! Takumi!" bed and ran towards Takumi's room. He opened the door and there he saw the window opened, the wind blowing in wrapping the curtains around it. The crib was empty. Takumi was gone. Naruto's eyes widened with shock as Sasuke walked up behind him.

Sasuke held on to Naruto as he almost fell from the shock "no…no…NO! We have to find him! I'll kill him! If they dare hurt him…I'll…I'll"

"NARUTO! Calm down, we'll split up and look for him and try to find help along the way. He couldn't have gone that far." Naruto calmed down a bit and soon jumped out the window and ran through the streets of the village.

Naruto ran through different streets before he managed to pick up the kidnappers trail. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. Tears threatened to come out and he couldn't help but choke at the pain he felt in his heart. If he lost Takumi…

Naruto bit his lip as his pace fastened. He wasn't going to let the attacker get away. The trail began to lead off the village into the darkness of the forest. Naruto struggled to see what was before him. His senses became sharper and a new aura surrounded his body. The power of the nine tail fox was awakening. Low rustles made him slow down. The path cleared a little and he could hear Takumi's voice.

He felt no presence near and he could find no trap. He approached his son smiling at him as he sat in the ground. The mere sight of his son made his heart beat faster than before. He took his son in his arms and held him tight. Takumi with his innocence giggled softly as he played with Naruto's hair.

Naruto smiled at his son's innocence but it soon faded away as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around holding Takumi in one hand and a kunai in the other, he wasn't about to let his son get hurt. He was soon frozen in place as the dark figure stepped out from the shadows that hid between the trees. All he could see as the figure stepped out was a pair of burning red eyes.

Naruto's body started to tremble, he felt as he couldn't breathe and his eyes started to sting until light droplets started to blur his visions. His voice was trembled as he spoke the name of his beloved.

"Ita…Itachi…"

Soon after Takumi burst into a small burst of laughter and his hands tried toward the stranger he had only just met that night, his kidnapper, his father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" As Takumi smiled and laughed, Naruto wide eyes watched his son's reaction. Impossible…Impossible thought Naruto. The one person who he had truly loved was standing right before him. At that moment Takumi managed to jump of from his mother's arms and ran towards Itachi.

Itachi bended down and patted Takumi's head. Naruto couldn't read his expression but his eyes… Itachi's eyes were…different. Naruto didn't know what to say. All he could do was watch.

Itachi's gaze no longer focused on the child but on Naruto. His eyes, the burning red eyes, penetrated every part of him. Itachi…Naruto could no longer think straight, all he wanted was to be held by Itachi, to be touched, to be loved. The tears that had threatened to come out, did. Without thinking he ran into Itachi's arms.

Itachi was startled by Naruto's actions but he soon gave in and held him close. How long had he waited for this embrace, to hold Naruto like this, to make love to him once more. But reality was still racing through his mind. As he bit his lip in frustration he gently pushed Naruto away. He no longer had the right.

Naruto's heart ached in pain as Itachi pulled him away. His body trembled as he tried to gain control. "You…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. If Itachi didn't love him anymore than…what had he waited for all this time. It couldn't be that…maybe he had moved on?

Naruto felt his heart ache with pain, just as it had years ago…after he had realized his feelings for Itachi…after it had been too late. Naruto couldn't let go of him…not now…not when he had finally come back…not when… he still loved him. Naruto's voice trembled as he spoke.

"I won't…I won't let you…I WON'T LET YOU GO DAMMIT! EVEN IF YOU PUSH ME AWAY I WON"T LET YOU GO! Not now…not ever…" Naruto's was on the verge of breaking down but he kept holding on to Itachi. He would not let him get away. No matter what!

****

Kay People, I'm done with this chapter and sorry for not finishing quickly. No matter how many times I promise I'll write more things keep getting in the way . Anyway Hope you like this chapter and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Hey everyone sorry for no updates in years. Things happened and somehow fanfiction was pushed further behind. There were some unfortunate events that occurred which unfortunately didn't allow me to do the chapter a few months ago when I had promised. Please no flams ^^" some things I like to mention**

**Only character I own are Takumi (Yay!) and the doctor**

**I started this before we knew everything about Naruto and Naruto Shippuden so some facts are not correct but I don't wish to change them (too much work =P)**

**MY WRITING HAS CHANGED (I started this 2****nd**** yr of highschool, Im now in my 3****rd**** year of college XD mistakes are still the same. Proofreading is still needed =P)**

**I will try to finish this story now that classes are almost over. But I had some issues simply because I forgot how it was ORIGINALLY supposed to go, so I was lost… but I'm going the way it flows"**

Itachi watched Naruto with a pained expression. How long had he ached to hold Naruto once again? But things could no longer be the way they had been… That's why he had left so long ago, how could he watch the one he loved with a child of his own brother?

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up at Itachi, tears streaming down his eyes. "I have to go…I can't be here…" Naruto eyes struck open.

"Why? Why can't you be here? Then why did you come back AFTER ALL THIS TIME?" Naruto pushed Itachi back, anger started to mix with pain and relief. How long had he waited for him to come back? Wanting to search for him but was held back?

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Itachi held back his urge to hold on to Naruto and took a few steps back. "I only wanted to see Takumi…but he followed me…and I panicked when you woke so I ran with Takumi, until I found a spot far enough so I could avoid you while protecting him."

"Is that it…was the only reason you came back was so you could see Takumi? Did you even care about how I felt all this time? You left without saying anything, you left me BEHIND! Do you know what I've went through? How could you…" Naruto could no longer talk, his throat swelled up as he fought the urge to break down. It was painful to continue talking…

Itachi looked down at Naruto and then at Takumi, who had just noticed his mommy's tears. He gave a small pout and patted his mommy's cheek "pain pain go away." Itachi felt a tang of pain… "Naruto I can't be with you. He needs a family. Something we can't give him. He needs his father… I can't do it… I can't destroy his happiness…"

Naruto's heart froze. _He doesn't know… _Naruto looked up and walked towards Itachi. "Is that what you think? That we can't be together because of Takumi? Takumi's your-" Naruto wasn't able to finish the sentence. A kunai flew between them Itachi and Naruto hitting a tree. Takumi screamed and hugged his mommy, tears threatening to come out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke came out of the trees with two other ninjas. "Well…Well…Well… I would never have imagined that you'd fall so low as to steal your own _nephew."_ Old hatred poured out of Sasuke's eyes as he glared at Itachi. He had arrived just in time to stop Naruto. He had known long ago the truth about Naruto's child; even before Naruto had known… long ago at the hospital on that day…

FLASHBACK

Sasuke was sitting in the doctor's office full of anger. _If I hadn't gone at that mission this wouldn't have happen._ He didn't know the details yet, but he knew something had happened between his brother and Naruto. Anger grew inside as his thoughts revolved around the two. The doctor came in and sat across Sasuke.

"It seems his condition is good. He just needs some rests, something seemed to have been worrying him and he overexerted himself. All that stress wasn't good for his body, especially in the condition that he is in."

Sasuke looked up at the doctor. "What condition exactly?" The Doctor looked a little bit troubled and sighed. He looked straight at Sasuke. "It's rather peculiar but it seems that having the nine tail fox inside has enabled him to get pregnant, and at a fast rate too. We've done a little research and it seems he got pregnant not too long ago, but it has already developed at three months. At this rate, we can't even determine WHEN he'll even have a child. It all depends how the chakra affects the child's growth."

Sasuke froze in place. Naruto was pregnant, and not only pregnant, but it was more likely to be Itachi's child. _If he finds out…._ Sasuke knew what would happen. Naruto would choose to be with Itachi and he would lose him forever, he couldn't. He wouldn't let Naruto get away_. I won't let you have him. I'll take him away from you Itachi._ Sasuke knew exactly what to do…

"Thanks for talking with me Doctor Yamaguchi. I'll see how's Naruto is doing. If you could only do me a favor can you not tell Naruto what you've told me? It would only worry him more. If anything I will explain to him when his condition has gotten better. Doctor Yamaguchi just nodded, "If that's what you want, then we will not inform Naruto about this for now. I'll leave it to you to explain when you can. Now if I may, I have other patients to see." He stood up and shook Sasuke's hands and left the office.

Sasuke only frowned. _Itachi will pay for what he's done. _As he walked towards Naruto room he overhead they're conversation as Itachi said "No matter what or who you'll choose. I'll accept it. I loved you for so long Naruto and I don't want to lose you now that I've had you in my hands but I don't want you to suffer. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Sasuke scowled._ I will make you pay. I'll make sure to crush your dreams with EVER being with him. _

_"Well, Well, Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" Sasuke stood in the middle of the doorway with piercing red eyes and a glare only thrown at the one person he had ever seen as a rival, Itachi . . ._

**PS. Sorry about the threats in my earlier chapters =P I was young and I wanted reviews lolz but it won't hurt to leave one once in a while. I like reading them, especially those that threaten to update. =D**


End file.
